Mido and the Cruel King of Hyrule
by Zeldakid555
Summary: Heehee! A fic where King Wickedius rules and Mido may suffer a fate worse than death!
1. Default Chapter

Mido and The Cruel King of Hyrule

Link: Mido, go ask the King if the Kokiri can be part of the government! 

Mido: Ok! 

Herald: Hear ye, hear ye, the King is dead, the new king is King Wickedius! 

Mido: Not ok! 

Link: Get going! (shoves Mido)

**Mido rides on small donkey, dismounts at castle gates**

Mido: Err.... hi?

Soldier: Whatcha want? (belches loudly, scratches underarm)

Mido: I'd like to see the King.

Soldier: (mockingly) I wanna see da King! I wanna see da King! Yeah, well I want a billion rupees but ya don't see me living 'da good life. (farts)

Mido: I demand to come in!

Soldier: What's it worth it to ya?

Mido: (Sighs, hand Soldier 20 rupees)

Soldier: 'Dat's bet'r! (Opens gate)

**Mido rides in, dismounts from pony at the doors, walks into King's chamber**

King Wickedius: (Is laughing maniacally at a peasant that is getting a wedgie from his chief guard) Now, what's this about wanting more pony parking spaces?

Peasant: I didn't mean it suh, jes' a lil' joke!

Wickedius: (pushes button, a trapdoor opens and a toilet raises up) Well, I'll just give you a little swirly as MY little joke.

Chief Guard: (Swirlys peasant, cackles as the peasant scampers away afterwards)

Mido: (coughs)

Wickedius: Guard, bring me some moldy cheese.

Mido: (coughs loudly)

Wickedius: Well, what do we have here?

Mido: Errr.... Mido sir. (bows lowly) I have come to request that the Kokiri have a say in the governme.. (looks up at the angry look on Wickedius's face, gulps)

Chief Guard: (Prepares to wedgie Mido)

Wickedius: (looks angry, then bursts out laughing) You amuse me! Guard, bring me this, this creature.

Mido: (Is dumped in front of the King, looks up fearfully)

Wickedius: (presses button, a cage is lowered from the ceiling) Here you go! (Tosses Mido inside, locks him in) I pronounce you my Royal Pet Monkey!

Mido: Errrrrr...... it's quite an honor, but I really must be goi...... (notices Wickedius's face becoming angry again) Errrrr.... I guess I could stay for a while....

Wickedius: Dance little pet monkey, dance!

Mido: (Begins to dance)

**Meanwhile**

Link: Hmmmmm........ I'll bet that Mido has been captured and made to be a pet monkey. Happened to me once, I guess I'll go try and rescue him!

**Will Link succeed, watch for the next part to find out** 


	2. Next Day

Mido and the Cruel King of Hyrule: Part II

Mido: (is wearing jester outfit, dancing in his cage) ... THE MOOOOOOOREEEEEEE WEEEEEEEEE GEEEEEEEETTTTTTT TTTTOOOOOOOOGGGGGGEEEEEEEETHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR THEEEEEEE HAPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR WEEEEEEEEEEEE'LLLLLLLL BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Wickedius: (Is "raising the roof" to Mido's singing)

Link: (is sneaking around stealthily and quietly) IIIII'''''LLLLLLLLLL SAAAAAAVVVVVVVEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOO! (charges ahead, opens cage door, jumps inside) Let's go Mido! (Attempts to go, realizes that he's locked himself in) Uh-Oh!

Wickedius: Look, my pet monkey has a friend!

Mido: Good going Link!

Link: (turns into a lamb, because he was looking so "sheepish") Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Wickedius: Oh, what a pretty lamb! Guards, bring it to me!

Mido: What the heck!

Link: (Turns back into himself, puts sword to Wickedius's neck) Nobody move!

Wickedius: (gasps) Why I should have known it was the old fool your enemy by turning into a sheep trick!

Chief Guard: Freeze! (Is pointing crossbow at Link)

Mido: (notices cage door is open, quietly slips away)

**Later**

Saria: Where's Link!

Mido: (crosses fingers) Oh no, I thought he was right behind me!

Saria: I'm gonna go look for him! (takes off for castle)

**Back to Link**

Link: (grits teeth, thinks "Mido I'll get you for this") ....THEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIEEEEEERRRRRRR WEEEEEEEEEEEEE'''LLLLLLLLLLLLL BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Wickedius: Again!

**Can Saria save Link? Find out next time!**   
  



End file.
